No Trivia
by xMainstreamEmoBrdlineHardcorex
Summary: It's the night Edward has been waiting 12 years for, Bella is his until he finds Jacobs engagement ring on her finger... an unfaithful bride and a drunken night lead to heartbreak... or does someone object in the last possible moment? AH E/B. not a 1 shot
1. Chapter 1

**No Trivia.**

Arch your back, flip your hair, make eye contact, so you know I care.

**EPOV**

"Hey buddy, are you okay? You don't look so good." The man sitting next to me said shaking my shoulder.

"Hate. Flying." I said through gritted teeth. OH god don't let him ask... DONT let him ask! And then he did.

"Then why are you flying?" Bravo... most obvious question...

"It's complicated." I said while turbulence rocked the small plane.

"It's a long flight... we've got time." He said smiling at me, for some reason I wanted to tell him... I wanted to get this all off my chest...

"It all started two weeks ago...

_Flashback_

"Congratulations!" everyone yelled.

We were in a fancy club with _a lot_ of women... Emmett and Jasper had dragged me out.

"Guys, what are we celebrating?" I asked over the noise. We'd be 'invited' to join in a celebration by a very drunk group of girls... we tried to run... really we did but we were dragged back.

"Don't know... bachelorette party? Everyone seems to be wearing vales and drinking to the 'bride'... Duh!" Emmett said sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Right, well... OH hey isn't that Bella?" Jasper asked pointing to the single most gorgeous woman in the room.

"Bella." I sighed. "Err... yeah that's her." I said in a stronger voice.

"Haven't you like been in love with here since you were in high school?"

"SHHH EMMETT! She'll hear you!" I jumped on my big brother clasping my hand around his mouth.

"Err Edward... get off Emmett's back... people are staring." Jasper pulled me down off Emmett's back.

"Geez Edward! Chill! Now's your chance, everyone knows chicks are like all 'romantic' at their friends Bachelorette parties... well Horney at least..." Emmett and Jasper punched fists.

"Guys, listen she's leaving for Jacksonville next week... she's having a going away party and everything... I'll just see her then. She's drunk now and with her friends." I turned toward the door. "C'mon guys, I'll tell her..." I was cut off by the most beautiful voice calling my name.

"Edward? Edward Cullen is that you?" I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I turned. How could I not. It's Bella... the love of my life...

"Bella! Wow, you look great... nice vale." I said returning the now bone crushing hug I was being held in. "Oh, you remember Emmett, my brother and Jasper Hale. He used to live next door to me?"

"Yeah, hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Bella was a little drunk but not as bad as some of her fellow party goers.

"Oh we got invited. Some party huh, it's all very exciting." I said trying to figure out whose party we were at.

"Yeah, it's just a little celebration. I can't get over it the wedding is in two weeks! It's all so... scary!" Bella said biting her lip. Wow she must be really good friends with whoever it is.

"B-Bells, we're going ta head offff now." A rather drunk girl stumbled up to Bella hugging her.

"Oh, so soon..." Bella was cut off by a short little girl whispering... rather loudly in her ear.

"PST Bells! Who are the HOTTIES?" I rolled my eyes but Jasper and Emmett stepped forward and flexed their muscles.

"Oh this is Edward, my best friend." wow I'm the first 'hottie' mentioned. "And this is his brother Emmett, and Jasper Hale." She pointed to us all in turn... _I'm the first hottie, I'm the first hottie!_

"Ladies, can we buy you a drink before you go?" Emmett said twining his arm around the blonde girls and Jasper placed his hand on the small of the short girl's back. I rolled my eyes and Bella did the same.

"They realise this will be their second 'one night stand' with those two don't they?" Bella said giggling and placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Y-yeah, they're not so smart aye." I mumbled leaning in toward Bella.

"Edward, could you give me a lift home? I'm ready to leave." Bella said reaching her other hand out to my chest. "And it looks like you've been ditched." She giggled and stepped closer to me. My phone vibrated in my pocket startling me enough to make me jump. Bella giggled.

"Hello?" I said stepping a bit more casually away from Bella holding a finger up to ask for a moment. She nodded and went to say goodbye to the bride probably.

"DUDE! Bella is SO hitting on you!" Emmett boomed into the phone.

"NO LET ME! Hey Edward... its Jasper, go for it, she's basically begging." There was a scuffle at the other end of the line and Emmett's voice returned.

"Our ladies are waiting by the bar. Make us proud Eddie boy!" and then he hung up. Wow I'd said one word and somehow it was decided I was going to be confessing my love to Bella... tonight.

"Edward, ready to go?" Bella took my hand. The moment her hand touched mine I felt all the electricity I'd felt all those times before but intensified. Could she really want me... the way I want her?

"Yes." was all I said and I lead her toward the doors.

We made it to my silver Volvo before I couldn't take it any longer. I needed to know. I turned to Bella.

"I need to..." but I couldn't finish even my thought because Bella's lips, her perfect, soft lips were crashing against mine. She pushed me back into my car, still kissing me. I fumbled with the handle and spun her around and pressed her against the door. This is what I've been waiting for, for 12 years, but NOT in a car park! But GOD her lips!

"Bell- Bella, we've- you've- oh god Bella!" I sighed between kisses. I trailed a line of kisses down her throat and she asked the simplest question, but it made my heart soar.

"My place or yours?" with that I pulled away from her and helped her into the car, I closed the door. I basically ran around to my side and let myself in.

"Mine." Was all I said before flooring it to my house. Bella giggled and rested her hand on my thigh as I drove. She was rubbing her hand along from my knee to my belt and then back down. I reached my hand down and entwined mine with hers. She lifted my hand and began kissing each knuckle before inhaling and sighing against my skin. I got shivers all over my body.

"Bella." I sighed.

"Edward, I... I've always wanted you." She said it as a confession, and my heart literally skipped a beat. I threw the car into park outside my house.

"Bella, I've always loved you." I said as I carried her toward the door.

I lay her down in the middle of my bed and removed my shirt. She sighed, one of those content sighs she does when she's happy.

She stood from the bed and slipped her dress off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. I moved forward and kissed her shoulders "God, Bella, you're so beautiful." She sighed and pulled my head up to her face. "Kiss me Edward. Please?" How could I say no to that face, and those eyes?

"Edward, I've not been with anyone before... be gentle." _OH MY FREAKING GOD SHE'S... I'M... OH GOD!_

"Always with you Bella."

She gave herself to me. To me! This is like everything I've ever dreamt about. Bella, mine.

She was sighing _my _name.

She arched her back.

Flipped her hair.

Made eye contact.

"I love you Bella." I sighed.

"I know Edward, I, I, I know you care." She sighed.

She slept in my arms all night. Sighing my name. I loved when she used to sleep over my house and sleep talk.

"I love you Edward" she said. Clear as a bell. I looked to see if she was awake but she just rolled over and sighed. She was asleep, but at least she's mine now.

***

"UH!" Bella jumped out of bed.

"What what is it Bella?" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"What, huh? What time is it?" she sounded so confused.

"A little after 8am. Why? Are you okay love?"

"OH NO! Jake's not gunna like this!"

"What does Jake have to do with this?" Jacob was my best friend throughout High school... if anything he's going to be happy for me, he, Emmett and Jasper were the only ones who knew how much I've always loved Bella. Then she did it. She lifted her left hand. On her perfect finger was a perfect ring. A perfect ENGAGEMENT ring.

"I thought you knew... my bachelorette party... last night... I thought you knew..." she trailed off looking deep into my eyes shaking her head.

"Bella, I would never... you... we... Jake?" She doesn't love me. She never will. She loves Jacob. OH GOD JACOB! I've betrayed my Best Friend!

"I should go..." Bella picked her dress up off the floor with tears in her eyes.

"You should."

_End Flashback_

"I see... but that doesn't explain why you're on a plane though..." the gentleman trailed off.

"That's because that's just the beginning."

DING DING DING

"You are free to move around the cabin, the time now is 10:58 am expected arrival time 12:02 pm we hope you enjoy your flight." The pilot's voice interrupted my thoughts.

**AN – Hey guys... what do ya think? Let us know REVIEW!**

**This Story is inspired by the 'From Autumn to Ashes' song 'No Trivia'. Look it up... NOW! HEHE**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**

**Andi & Megz!**


	2. Authors Note SORRY!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys we know you all hate these but I'm going on an unexpected holiday. Megz will still be here though and will try to update 'her' stories… that is the one's she's typing… SORRY!**

**Just three short days WILL POST FOR ALL STORIES ON SATURDAY AND SUNDAY PROMISE!!!**

**Thanks for understanding guys!**

**Ex's and Oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Trivia.**

**EPOV.**

**Previously in No Trivia…**

"I see... but that doesn't explain why you're on a plane though..." the gentleman trailed off.

"That's because that's just the beginning."

DING DING DING

"You are free to move around the cabin, the time now is 10:58 am expected arrival time 12:02 pm we hope you enjoy your flight." The pilot's voice interrupted my thoughts.

**EPOV**

"Well, continue…" The man said eagerly.

"So she left, and there I was, alone in my apartment with her hair on my pillow, her smell in my sheets… she was gone.

_Flashback_

My phone was ringing off the hook. I hadn't answered it all day, I was too ashamed of myself.

"This is Edward, you know the drill." BEEP. I heard my answering machine sound for the millionth time.

"Hey, Eddie, it's Emmett… you know… in the land of the living! Where are ya? I'm coming over if you don't answer this phone… three two…." I lunged for the phone.

"NO!" I yelled.

"HAHA I knew you were there! Listen what's up? How'd everything go with Bella last night?" I heard a gasp in the background but thought nothing of it.

"She… well… it didn't work out as planned." I finished sighing loudly.

"So you did or didn't?"

"Did."

"So what's the problem?"

"That was _her_ bachelorette party last night!" I said through gritted teeth.

"NO WAY!" Emmett boomed into the phone.

"Edward?" a female's voice came through the phone.

"Who's this?" I asked shocked.

"Rosalie. Well I heard the call and first of all, nicely done." She didn't sound patronising just shocked.

"Um, thanks?" I said back to her. I think she was the blonde from last night.

"But you do realise she'll be married next week?" she asked me.

"So soon?" I don't know why it came as a shock to me, Jacob did live in Jacksonville… I should have already put one and one together…

"WE don't want her to go… you could… win her back." Rosalie continued.

"No. She loves Jacob." To this Rosalie scoffed, but I continued. "And Jacob is my best friend, I couldn't do that to him! She made her decision when she walked out of here this morning." Okay I sort of kicked her out…

"She sill want…" Rosalie was cut off by Emmett's voice.

"Jasper's coming! I don't think you want a lot of people knowing you deflowered a bride before her wedding and not even YOUR bride!" He was right, I didn't want this spread around too much. Jasper always let things slip accidentally… it's just who he is, not his fault but extremely entertaining sometimes.

"Thanks." I said and hung up the phone.

_End Flashback_

"WAIT!" the gentleman said a little too loudly everyone in the aircraft turned to us.

"Sorry." The man looked down embarrassed. "So you just let her go… just like that?"

"I didn't know what else to do. I loved Jacob like a brother and Bella more than my own mother. I couldn't let my own feelings stand between their happiness."

"WHAT!" he yelled again and everyone turned to us he looked down sheepishly again and said quietly, "But she said she loved you."

"But her heart belongs to someone else… there's more if you'd like to listen?" The man 'zipped his lips' and looked at me intently.

_Flashback_

My phone rang again shortly after I'd hung up from Emmett, I assumed he rang back again so I picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward, it's Jake!" OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP!

"Jake, how's it going?" I tried to be light and joyful.

"Well Bella doesn't want me telling you but… WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" And que heart break.

"It's next week and we'll be living here! Isn't it great! Of course you'll be my best man right?" And there it is… heart break!

"Y-Yeah." Cos what else could I say? Jake is my best friend and has done NOTHING wrong.

"Great I'll email you the details… I've booked you a flight on Wednesday… the wedding is Friday, Bella said she wishes you'd come… and now you are, this is GREAT! I've got to go man. Thanks." I heard a female giggling in the background and then the dial tone.

"I've got to go. For Bella, she needs me there." I said aloud.

_End Flashback._

"Wait, you said a flight to Jacksonville on Wednesday and the wedding is Friday… it's Friday today…" The gentleman cut me off again.

"Yes."

"Well doesn't that mean the Wedding is today?"

"Yes."

"So why are you flying _away_ from Jacksonville on the morning of the Wedding?"

**AN – CLIFFIE… of sorts… HAHA**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Trivia.**

**EPOV**

"The reason, I'm flying away from Jacksonville when Bella is getting married in oh let's just see... two hours is... well... you'll see just listen!"

_Flashback_

So Tuesday just rolled round. I was leaving for Jacksonville in less than 19 hours and I really wasn't looking forward to it. I hadn't gone to Bella's going away party, I hadn't even left my house. I'd called in sick to work for the past week and ignored all calls, all text messages and all attempts from Emmett, Jasper and even Alice and Rosalie to get me to come out of my house.

I woke up Tuesday morning and felt the sudden inspiration to get out of the house.

I jumped into the shower, got dressed and went for a walk.

I'd walked around the park, around the shopping centre, I'd gone into my favourite coffee shop for a quick cup of coffee and I'd completely zoned out. The next thing I knew it was closing time and I was politely asked to leave. I left a huge tip for the girl, I think her name was Jessica, and I left.

Walking home, I took the long way. I'd rounded a corner and all of a sudden there_ she_ was.

"B-Bella?" I asked quietly. She turned, it wasn't her.

Then I realised... why am I hiding away from the world... Bella has moved on... she's not called her Wedding off - I'd heard at least that much from my answering machine messages - and so I should move on too.

"Hello?" the girl asked.

"Sorry, I just thought you were someone else." I went to walk around her but she stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She seemed to actually care about the answer. I didn't tell her I simply shrugged my shoulders and walked on.

She kept pace.

"I know you don't know me, but I can tell you are hurt." I stopped. "Whoever she is , well she's extremely lucky... and extremely foolish." I sighed.

"Thank you." She smiled and then turned to walk away.

"Excuse me, would you like to grab a coffee?" She smiled and we walked around for an hour just in companionable silence. We arrived back where we started and finally I felt up to talking.

"Why out so late?" I asked.

"My boyfriend... he left me." She shrugged and wiped away a tear.

"I'm sorry." She smiled.

"You've put my faith back in men. Thank you." She smiled and held her hand out to shake mine. "Tanya." She said her name and I introduced myself.

"Edward. Do you have a place to stay Tanya? I don't want to come of a skeezy but I've got two extra rooms."

"No I couldn't possibly." She shook her head and I insisted.

We ended up outside my house and I let us in.

_End Flashback._

"You know, all I could think was, here's this beautiful woman, kind, caring and considerate... but she's not Bella." I shook my head.

"You're in love. It's common. What happened with Tanya?" The gentleman asked me turning in his seat.

"Nothing. I showed her to her room, gave her some clothes and told her I'd be leaving early in the morning. She said she understood and she went to bed." I said with a slight smile. Tanya was a wonderful girl... if I ever meet her boy friend...

_Flashback_

I woke to the smell of pancakes and syrup. I stumbled lazy eyed down the stairs and looked into see a strawberry blonde woman humming around the kitchen creating a feast fit for a king.

"What's all this?" I asked rubbing my stomach eyeing off the food and licking my lips.

"I had to thankyou somehow... that was the first night in 3 weeks that I didn't have to sleep on the street, or in a stranger's bed." She looked down ashamed of herself.

"Tanya... I... you... I'm sorry." She smiled up at me and simply told me to "eat up" and I did, it was the best meal I'd seen in a long time.

"Tanya, I was thinking... I need someone to house sit while I'm gone the next few days..." her eyes lit up.

"I'd... well I'd... Thank you Edward." I simply smiled. She'd given me the number of her previous work place and I'd received a few references... I'm not that much of a fool to let a stranger in my house without checking her references... and gave her the spare keys. I told her my friend Austin would be around to check up on the place.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled and I grabbed my suit case and left.

_End Flashback_.

"That was... well that was something." The man said patting my shoulder.

"I trusted her... it was just something about her... I like her." I smiled thinking of Tanya. "She is a good friend." He nodded.

"I know what you mean, I've had a crush on this girl forever and we met at a coffee shop. I've never spoken to her... but I just... it's like I know her." I smiled.

_Flashback_

I arrived at the airport and the flight went... badly. Emmett and Jasper were on the same flight... two rows ahead and behind from me... they bribed the poor little lady and her husband next to me to swap with them so they could sit with me... and well... it just got worse from there.

"What's wrong Eddie boy, the plane won't go down... you and Bella are meant to be... don't you believe in fate?" Emmett chuckled next to me.

"I can't believe you're asking me that! Of course I don't believe in fate! I don't know if you've noticed but we're on our way to Bella's wedding!" I exploded at him.

"Correction Edward, we're on our way to her house... the wedding isn't until Friday." Jasper said matter of factly. I gave him a death glare. He shrugged it off.

The plane landed... FINALLY... and we headed toward the cab.

"_This is the right thing to do Edward, Bella needs you here. Moral support. Jacob is your friend... you need to be here for him._" I said to myself trying to reassure my actions.

"You got that right." Emmett boomed from inside the cab. I got in and we told the driver the address of the motel we're staying in.

We arrived and I called to check on Tanya. She said she was doing fine but that she'd killed my plant... I chuckled and told her it was fake... "Oh." Was her response. She giggled and then I heard Austin's voice in the background. "Sweetie where do you want..." I hope they don't use my bed I thought as I hung up my phone.

"We've got to go to the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night but tonight... let's get drunk with Jake and watch really old movies!" Emmett said flicking open his phone to call my best friend. I couldn't protest... Jasper was here.

Jacob arrived an hour later and we broke out a few stubbies and started with my favourite movie.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" Jacob said to me once Emmett and Jasper were passed out on the floor.

"Of course man."

"It's Bella... do you think... well would she cheat on me?" I swallowed nervously.

"No man. She... loves..._ you_." I swallowed nervously again... and then again. I started to sweat but I wasn't sure if that was from the beer or the line of questioning.

"She's a virgin... we haven't done it... it's driving me mad!" He ground out.

"I've been wanting to... she just won't. She said and I quote... get this... 'The first time will be with the love of my life.' Well... she's marrying me and she won't give it up." At first I held back my breath because... I was her first. But then it was because of how Jacob was talking about _My Bella_.

"Jacob. Just. Wait." Was all I could say.

"I've been waiting... but it got hard..." he trailed off as Emmett stirred. Wait does that mean... No... He's not the type to cheat on Bella. I hope so... for his sake.

Jacob got a message and took off shortly after that. I passed out around 3am.

_End Flashback._

"He was... wasn't he... Cheating I mean." The blonde haired man said to me.

I simply looked down into my hands and continued.

_Flashback_

I woke the next afternoon to the sun streaking in through my window.

Emmett, Jasper and I headed off to the rehearsal dinner.

We arrived and the first thing I saw was Bella. She looked amazing in her deep red dress with her hair pulled up of her elegant neck. She spotted me across the room and smiled, I came undone.

Everything I was stressing about, everything I'd thought to say vanished and then... she walked over to me...

**AN – Review please guys! Let us know how it's going!**

**We wanted to make Tanya nice in this one... too many fan fics are mean to poor lil Tanya... ours included LOLZ!**

**Question for you all... do you want lemons? It can be done if you'd like? REVIEW!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Trivia.**

**EPOV**

"So, what happened?" the man next to me brought me from my thoughts. "I mean it was her reception dinner. Was she surprised to see you?"

"She walked over. I swear the room had stopped and were watching her, she is the most amazing woman in the world, naturally attention is drawn to her, but I looked around and no one had noticed…

_Flashback_

"Edward, you came." She stood barely a meter away from me. I couldn't bring myself to look at her yet.

"Yes." I replied. I would not give her the chance to break my heart a second time with her words.

"Edward, I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't think. I was drunk. It meant, it meant nothing." She looked down at my feet.

"Don't you see Bella, that's why it's so bad. If I meant something to you. Anything to you. I'd wait. I'd help you. I'd stay with you." She said nothing she just started at her feet and I watched a single tear fall from her chin to the floor. I turned on one heel and made my way to the door. This was a mistake.

Something grabbed my elbow.

"Edward, you mean the world to me." And then she was gone. I turned to see her retreating figure moving toward the bar.

I went outside. I needed to get some air, and a drink.

I found a little liquor store around the corner and bought a bottle of Whiskey.

I pulled the top off and left it in the brown paper bag as I drank and walked back toward the hotel.

_  
End Flashback._

"What made you go back?"

"Bella."

_Flashback_

I leaned up against the upright toward the back of the hall. Bella was sitting with Jacob at the Wedding party table. My seat next to Jacob had been left empty. I couldn't sit there. Not next to him, not while he was with My Bella. Not after what he said.

"And finally, I'd like to thank my best friend. Edward. My rock! I love you Bro!" Jacob finished his speech and everyone raised their glasses to 'me'. I threw back the remainder of my Whiskey just as the band began playing. Emmett and Jasper took Bella to the dance floor while I stole away to the bar. Jacob came over to the bar.

"Buddy, you've got to cheer up, enjoy yourself!" He slapped my back.

"Jacob, would you be depressed, if I attend that wedding, but only as a guest?" He stared at me.

"You don't want to be my best man?"

"I can't Jake. I can't." I looked over to Bella who was dancing with Emmett, she was blushing and giggling like a fool and I loved her all the more.

"I know you love her. I'll make her happy." This time I slapped Jake's shoulder.

"I know. You already have."

"I still expect you there… front row!" He called as he made his ay to Emmett and Jasper. Bella was no where to be seen.

Five shots later I felt a cool hand brush my jaw.

"My poor Edward." I looked up to see Bella standing next to me. I scoffed and threw back my sixth shot. _Don't do this Edward, you're drunk, very drunk!_

But I didn't listen I gave up to the alcohol and hope.

"Berra" I slurred. She giggled and took my arm. I stood the best I could and she pulled me toward the elevator.

We got inside the doors and I pushed her against the back of the enclosed space she lifted her chin so I could have her mouth, and have it I did. She sighed my name and I moved to her neck. The alcohol was holding back, I didn't feel intoxicated I felt, alive.

"I'm drunk Bella."

"I am too Edward. It's just you and me. You and Me." Bella captured my mouth again and the elevator doors opened. We stumbled out, still holding each other, still attached at every possible point. My hands gripped her back her arms were holding my neck, we stumbled into the wall opposite the elevator. We could be seen, she doesn't care… she's choosing you Edward. Bella is here, with you the night before her wedding. With a new excitement I gathered Bella in my arms and carried her toward the end of the hall.

"Room 114" Bella slurred. "It's my own room." Bella said pulling a key from a hidden compartment in her coat.

"I love you Bella." I sighed into her hair.

She didn't say it back, but this must be very confusing for her. I recaptured her mouth as I pushed open the door.

I set Bella down on the bed and started down at her.

She moved to her knees and very slowly brought her hands up her body, rubbing them over her full chest as she slipped one sleeve off her arm. My knees felt as though they were about to give. My hands flew to my shirt and began opening buttons. She moved her hips side to side, teasing me, inviting me, as she pulled the other strap off. I swallowed nervously. She slid the dress down revealing a lacy, red bra and panties set. My hands shook on my shirt. I removed my shirt and knelt on the edge of the bed in front of Bella she blushed and dropped her eyes. I reached out and pulled her chin up she looked away from my eyes.

"Bella, it's okay." And I captured her lips. She sighed my name and her hands dropped to the waistband of my trousers. I moved my hands to her back and unclasped her bra. She sighed and undid my belt buckle.

I stood so she could slip them over my hips and as I stood she let her arms fall to her sides and the red lace fell to the bed. My eyes took her in. She was amazing.

I felt her hands run up my thighs and pull my boxers down. I stepped out of them and then Bella took me in her mouth I sighed her name as she licked and tasted me. She was sighing and pulling on my back, asking for more. She finally released me and crawled backwards on the bed. I crawled and hovered above her. She looked so innocent, so beautiful, and mine. I took one of her breasts in my mouth, I played and tickled, licked and nipped at her. She moaned. Loudly.

"Don't stop!" she clutched my shoulders in her small hands and arched her back for my. She ran her hands through my hair as I let one hand trail down her stomach and under the elastic of her panties. I pulled them down and kissed my way back up to her stomach. I left one soft kiss just above her belly button and she quivered with pleasure. I smiled knowing that she was mine. Always.

Then it hit me. Jacob had said she'd save her first time for the one she loved. I was her first, and now her second. She does love me!

I leaned down to her throat and pressed a long lingering kiss against her pulse. She shuddered beneath me. I moved to enter her. She looked up at me with her big pleading eyes and I could not deny her or myself any longer.

I pushed into her. She was still tender from her first time. She gasped and gripped my shoulders, and then she began moving her hips against me. It was the best feeling I'd felt in over a week. I couldn't last, I couldn't hold on to my composure any longer.

"Bella, I need to… I'm going to." She kissed me and all she said was.

"Now." And we climaxed together. I poured myself into her and she clenched around me.

She wrapped herself in my arms and we slept.

_End Flashback_

"So, she didn't leave? I'm not understanding… you're leaving her wedding… you were together though." The guy next to me rubbed his head in confusion.

"She left. Before I woke. She was gone." I rubbed my eyes to hide my tears.

"Their Wedding was that afternoon. I went downstairs into the lobby. The wedding was being held out in the gardens. I had only the clothes I wore yesterday, they were crumpled but I didn't care what I looked like. I just cared about finding Bella. I went to the front desk and asked if she'd checked out. The guy handed me this note." I pulled the note from my pocket and handed it to the guy.

I knew it off by heart anyway.

_Edward,_

_I gave him my word, but never my heart. My heart will always be yours._

_I'm sorry._

_Bella._

_Flashback._

I left her a note. I left it in her room. She'd find it sooner or later. I left it next to her vows.

_Bella_

_Your taking the cowards way out. You're scared. I'm scared too._

_Be happy, be safe. I've loved you since we first met._

_I'll love you until I die._

_You're heart may belong to me, but you've taken my soul._

_I'll be lost, I'll be empty, but I'll always know you're happy._

_I love you Bella._

_Goodbye._

_Edward._

_End Flashback_

"She chose him?" He asked.

"Yes, and that's why I'm flying away from Jacksonville when her wedding is today." I took the note back and pushed it in my pocket.

"Listen, Edward. You can't do this. Her note says you have her heart. Go and claim it!"

"Weren't you listening? She chose him!"

"No. She's with him. She chose you, and by the sound of it, she chose you a long time ago. You have to go back. She needs you."

_She needs me? She needs me!_

"I can't we're in the middle of a flight!"

"Not yet…" the gentleman next to me said with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

**REVIEW!!! Next chapter will be up ASAP!**

**Ex's and oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No Trivia**

**EPOV**

"What do you mean?" I asked staring at the guy next to me who was now standing in the isle.

"Go with it!" He winked at me. "BOMB THERE'S A BOMB ON THE PLANE!"

"WHAT?" my question was drowned out by the other passengers screaming, squealing and shouting.

A airline hostess went running toward the cockpit and the door flew open.

DING DING DING

"We have just been informed of a bomb on the plane folks. Please remain calm, we're going to be turning around and heading back to Jacksonville. Please remain calm!" The pilot's voice came over.

The seatbelts light flashed and we heard the engines increase.

"There." The guy who had been so normal up until that point said dusting off his hands.

"HIM! IT'S HIM!" and then he was crash tackled into the floor by a big guy who looked twice the size of Emmett.

"OUGH!" The guy went down. The big guy was actually sitting on him. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"You okay?" I asked over the screaming and prayers.

"Yeah."

"NO TALKING!" The big guy hit him in the gut, and my neighbour just smiled at me. I sat back in my seat and chuckled.

The plane landed.

DING DING DING.

"Please forward off the plane in an orderly fashion. The police will be waiting to question everyone." The pilot's voice sounded shaky.

I was the first out of my seat and I crouched down next to the gentleman who just gave me my last chance with Bella.

"Thanks buddy, you don't know how much I appreciate it." I said sincerely.

"The name's Mike, Mike Newton. Bella, just so happens to be my cousin, and I've personally always hated Jacob. Go get her." Huh?

"But you're leaving the wedding too." I said confused.

"Like I said, I _really_ hate Jacob. Now GO!" I rose from my crouched position and ran for the back of the plane. All I heard behind me was "Get off me you big fool I don't have the bomb. There never was one!"

I chuckled to myself and ran for the terminal.

I saw three armed police officers coming toward me. I ducked around the corner of the isle.

"Crap!" I said out loud.

"Sir!" a woman's voice came from behind me. Double crap!

I turned t see a female airline hostess running after me carrying a male airline hosts tie and hat.

"I heard you're story." She blushed and I smiled as the girl with dark hair and glasses handed me the tie and hat. "Just stand here with me and they'll go right past." She whispered. I did as she said.

"Is this gate five?" the gruff voice of the first police officer asked.

"Yes sir." The girl pointed down the gate way.

"Ma'am" The men ran past toward the gate.

"I don't know how to thank you!" I said to the airline hostess.

"Just get her. Win her heart, and punch that Jacob fella for me. Now go!"

I took off running for the exit.

I threw myself in the first cab that arrived.

The trip there was the longest drive I've ever been through.

I kept glancing at my watch. Fifteen minutes until the wedding starts.

Ten minutes.

Five minutes.

Three minutes. The traffic was crazy. I threw money toward the cab driver and ran toward the hotel. Just 3 blocks. I could make it, couldn't I?

My legs felt heavy. They felt dead. All I could picture was Bella, MY Bella kissing Jacob, saying I do. It was the only thing that kept me running.

My suit jacket was ripping at the shoulders from the motion of my arms. My black leather shoes were becoming hot on the tops from the sunlight beating down on me as I raced toward Bella. I came to a halt as a cab turned around the corner in front of me. I put my hands to my knees and doubled over. Exhaustion was close. Bella was closer.

I took off again as soon as the road was clear. I skidded into the lobby and through the dining area. _Bella_...

Bursting through the back doors toward the garden I stopped dead.

Bella, in a white dress.

Jacob, in a tux.

Holding hands.

_I've lost her. Forever._

I fell into a chair at the back right. The groom's side. I couldn't sit on Bella's side. I couldn't 'give her away'. I couldn't do it.

_Do you take this woman to be you're lawfully wedded wife?_

And of course Jacob said I do.

DID HE JUST WINK AT BELLA'S BRIDESMAID?

_Do you take this man to be you're lawfully wedded husband?_

"I- I" People gasped.

Bella turned and faced the room. Our eyes met. A single tear ran down her cheek as she turned back to Jacob and stuttered again; "I- I..."

**AN – Who will she chose? REVIEW to find out! PLEASE!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No Trivia**

**EPOV**

"I, I," Come on Bella, just say it '_I can't_'.

"Bella?" this came from Charlie, Bella's father.

"I, I, Jacob?" she turned and faced him.

"Bells, not now!" he groaned and pulled her arm to make her face the front.

"Do you take this man?"

Did she nod? I stood and walked out, pulling at the tie I'd had on since the air port and dropping my borrowed hat on the floor at my feet.

She's gone.

I passed a girl crying in the hall.

"Leah?" I asked pushing slightly at her chin to get her to look up.

"OH EDWARD!" she threw her arms around me.

"What's wrong?" I tried to sooth her.

"J- Jacob, he's, we've, oh Edward what have I done? Poor Bella!" she fell to her knees and began sobbing.

I think I literally growled.

**BPOV** **(we were going to do it all in Eddie's but this just worked better!)**

"I, I, Jacob?" I turned to him, my fiancé, almost husband, all I had to do was say one word, 'do'. Simple right? Then why can't I say it?

"Bells, not now!" he groaned and pulled my wrist to the front.

"Do you take this man?" I lifted my chin, and that's when I heard it. The doors closed.

"No."

"What?" Jacob burst from next to me throwing my wrist down in anger.

"No." I said more confidently.

"What do you mean _no_?" he asked stepping back.

"I'm sorry Jacob, we're not a match. You're not for me as I'm not for you."

"_Cullen_." Was all he said before he turned on a heel and headed for the doors which surprisingly at the same time opened to reveal _him_. The man who's always had my heart.

"Edward" I choked out.

He looked up but not at me. At Jacob.

"YOU DOG!" Edward spat at him. They were facing each other barely a meter apart in the isle.

"YOU LEECH! Couldn't get enough with all the single chicks, had to come after the one thing I had in life that you didn't! Suck the life out of everything you do!" HOW DID HE KNOW?

"Jacob, stop!" Leah, my missing bridesmaid burst through the doors. "You're no better!" she slammed into him, hard.

"You, you miserable excuse for a man, you have the single most amazing woman on the planet, and you, you, cheat!" Edward spat at him stepping closer.

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled running forward.

"Oh don't get all high and mighty now Bells, you did it didn't you! You let him, and you never let me!" Jacob pushed Leah aside. I helped her up.

"NEVER touch her again!" Edward yelled. I don't know if he was referring to me or Leah but either way, I couldn't stop the tear rolling down my cheek. Edward came back.

"You betrayed me!" Jacob said stepping forward. They were barely half a meter apart now.

"And for that, I am sorry." Edward dipped his head low, always the gentleman.

"No you're not! Not yet." Jacob brought his fist back.

"Wait!" I yelled and jumped between them. Jacob let his fist drop to his side. He's not cruel he'd never intentionally hurt me.

"Move!" this came from both men.

"This is my fault, no one else's. I never told Edward we were engaged, and then, when he did know, I led him to believe I was no longer going along with the wedding. It was selfish and wrong, but, but..."

**EPOV**

"But... but, I love him! I love him, I always have, I always will. I gave you my word Jacob, I told you I'd be yours forever. But I couldn't let my chance go. It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." She sniffled.

"_Bella_." It came out as a sigh. She loves me. "He still gets to hit me." I continued.

"What?" This came from not only Bella, Jacob and Leah but from the entire room.

"He still gets to hit me."

"I'm good with that!" Jacob side stepped Bella and brought his fist back and WHAM! I went down.

I leaned up on my arm and brought my other hand to my bleeding lip. I took only slight pleasure in the fact Jacob was now waving his fist around in pain.

"Let's go Leah baby." Jacob stepped forward to Leah. I pulled myself upright.

"Um Jacob?" he turned. "Don't you think it's only fair I let you defend your honour, but who will defend Bella's if not me?"

"What are you talking about Cullen?" Jacob said stepping back to me.

"Leah told me, three months before the engagement and then up until last night. Apparently she didn't know either."

"Aw man, c'mon Cullen!" he stepped closer. "This feels like junior high all over." He groaned and held his body firm closing his eyes tight. I looked over to Bella. Tears were running down her face. She looked torn.

"Bella?" I asked stepping away from the still wincing Jacob.

"He, he cheated? I thought, I thought he loved me, didn't you love me at all?"

"Bells, c'mon you know I love you. You're my best friend. I always wanted you. Always." Jacob said as if that made it all better.

"Wanted? Not loved?" she turned and all I heard from her lips was, "Do it." So I did. I slammed my fist into his jaw. Jacob fell to one knee. Well now I look like a sissy, falling over while he keeps some dignity. Leah nodded her thanks to me and left via the back doors. Jacob stood and walked over to Bella. At her nod that she'd be alright I left via the doors leading to the gardens. I'd just wait for her. She said she loves me. She'll come.

**Ten minutes later**.

"Edward?" Bella asked hesitantly from behind me I was sitting on the grass under a massive oak tree. She sat down next to me. "Edward?" she said again.

"Bella."

"I'm sorry. You, you deserve better, no you deserve the best."

"As long as I've got you I've got it. Bella, I, I love you." I held her under my arm and kissed a light trail of kisses down her temple.

"You've always had me. When I was with him, I was thinking of you, when he'd kiss my lips I'd imagine you. When he'd pull me close I'd hold you. _YOU_ Edward. I never, I never let him, have me. I saved it for you, I saved it for the love of my life. I love you. I'm sorry I messed things up so bad." I wiped away her tears with my thumbs and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Isabella Swan, you silly, silly girl." And I was undone I kissed her. With all the love I kissed her. I slid my hands down to her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. She sighed my name, I pulled back slightly.

"I've got a question for you," I chuckled at her pout at me ending the kiss, "did you ever sigh my name?" she looked puzzled and then... embarrassed? I ran my finger over her blushing cheek.

"Love, tell me." I prompted. She sighed and nuzzled into my neck.

"He never gave me a reason to sigh anything. Only you Edward."

"Only you Bella." I said as I kissed her again.

**EPILOGE: Six Years Later...**

"E.J." I sighed as I rocked my new born son in my arms. He is so tiny, so sweet. And so like his mother. Big chocolate eyes, a tuft of brown hair atop his head. I kissed his forehead and lay him back down in his crib.

"Mummy, did daddy kiss my head when I was that small?" Nessie looked up from her mother's side on the hospital bed with curious eyes.

"Yes baby girl, he did." I leaned down and kissed my daughters forehead and then my beautiful wifes. We were Wed that day. All the guests were there, except Mike, but he was on speaker phone the whole time. As my best man.

"UNCY MIKE!" Nessie threw herself off the bed and ran into Mike's arms. His wife, who turned out to be Jessica from the coffee shop raced to see my new little man. _New little man_ I sighed. I'll need another one of these... or two... or three. I looked longingly into my wife's beautiful eyes.

"Give me a couple of months" she giggled.

Within the hour Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie joined us followed by Tanya and Austin.

"So, here we are." I said as I leaned down for a kiss.

"Well the twins are in day care." Emmett said as he hugged Rosalie.

"And Sam is at school" Alice said jumping atop Jasper's back.

"And well, ours is here." Tanya said rubbing her tummy.

"Well, we're mostly here." Bella said smiling up at me.

"Always my love." She smiled and a sleepy yawn escaped her mouth as I held her hand.

"Only you Edward."

"Only you Bella."

**AN – OKAY so this is our first COMPLETED STORY! What'd ya think? Edward got Bella in the end! YAY!**

**Could we ask a huge favour?**

**EVEN THOUGH IT'S DONE PLEASE REVIEW! We'd really appreciate it!**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**SORRY GUYS!!!**

**AN – Hey guys, we hate these too, but we just wanted to let you all know we have a little competition going on, follow this YouTube link...**

**.com/watch?v=pFyKtn8l7hw**

**and PLEASE give it a go, we made fools of ourselves for a reason... hehe.**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**

**PS – we'll update as soon as we get our first response to our video... :o)**


End file.
